


More than payashē

by susano



Category: The Guild Codex: Demonized - Annette Marie
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susano/pseuds/susano
Summary: Robin and Zylas do what needs to be done.Spoilers for third book (maybe).
Relationships: Robin Page & Zylas et Vh'alyir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	More than payashē

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished Hunting Fiends for the Ill-Equipped this immediately popped into my head.  
> No one asked for this but whatever, someone's got to make the first dirty fanfic for this book.
> 
> Set after the battle with the inkav.

I almost lost Zylas today. After his shower he laid back on my bed. Whilst I waited for him to leave, I could not stop thinking about how close we were to losing this thing we had between us. My brain says it was sad that Zylas didn’t go home. Yet some part of my heart was morbidly glad. I remembered the way he hesitated in front of the portal. Was it because of the _īnkav_ , or something else…?

I stopped the thought immediately. No matter what he felt for me – if he even felt anything at all – he was to go home. I promised him that much. That promise did not have cases for me getting attached along the way.

I stared at him. He wore his undershorts, his armour in a pile of the floor. Was he thinking about his home? Does he regret not going in? Does he regret anything? It was late and I wanted to go to sleep. But I could not bring myself to ask Zylas to leave. I got some sleep clothes out of a drawer and went into the bathroom to change into them. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a bun before leaving. Zylas rolled over onto his side, staring at me as I left the bathroom.

“Why do you always go in there to change clothes?” he asked. The lamp on my nightstand cast the room in a low light. “Why do you not do it in here?” Of course, he asks such a personal question. Even after we… kissed, I was not ready to go to that level with him. At least, that was what I told myself.

“Humans don’t usually show their naked skin to other humans unless they’re in an intimate relationship,” I replied.

“I am not human.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to change in front of you.” I wore shorts and a loose tank top. Zylas had seen me like this before, but I wasn’t about to start stripping for his curiosity. But I could, my traitorous thoughts said.

“Is that why you and Amalia complain about me not wearing my armour?” His eyes followed me as I walked around the bed to the other side. He rolled onto his over side as I got in. “Because that is a sign of me wanting to mate?”

I blushed. “Yes, I mean no. I mean…” Why did Zylas need to be so direct all the time? “If another man decided to not wear clothes around a woman, then yes he typically wants to be intimate with someone. It is a complicated concept okay? And you’re not even a man so I guess you can do what you want, but remember Amalia and I think differently than you.”

Zylas considered what I said whilst I continued. “And if males and females don’t live with each other in the demon world, then I’m not surprised you don’t understand the concept of covering up.”

“Do you want me to, _vayalin_?” No, I thought. No one should cover a body like that.

But instead I said: “well, no you don’t have to, because you’re different and I know you don’t mean anything by it.”

He scooted closer to me, lying on his side with his head balanced on his hand, elbow on the bed. “What if I was human?” The pitch of his voice lowered; his hickory smoke scent more noticeable when up close.

“I don’t get what you’re saying…”

He looked at me dead in the eyes. “If I were a human male, and I was like this –” he gestured to himself, “would you want me to put clothes on?”

Holy hells no. But my stupid, shy brain said: “well… it would depend on our previous relationship and how long we’d known each other for, and this is stupid let me go to sleep, Zylas.”

Before I could roll onto my side and face the other direction, Zylas pounced onto my body. His knees surrounded my thighs and his hands pinned my arms to the bed. His tail tickled my feet. He brought his head down, his mouth near my ear.

“You gave me food, _vayalin_ , and I told you what it meant as a demon. Do you want to be _payashē_?” Why was his voice so husky? I felt his warm breath across my neck and collarbone, my insides turning to gel. His hickory scent was all I could smell.

“I – no…” Words escaped me. All my thoughts were on his nose inching down my neck.

“Do you want me in your bed, _vayalin_?” He reached my shoulder and stopped, his teeth nipping at my skin.

“You’re…already in my… bed” I stammered. I hoped he couldn’t tell how fast my heart was beating.

His voice dropped another octave as he spoke against my skin. “Do you want me to stay?” He lifted his head up and stared into my eyes. There was no humour on his face.

Zylas wanted the truth. He would be able to tell if I was lying. Even though we shared one moment, how was I supposed to do it again? How was I supposed to do exactly what I wanted to when I wouldn’t be able to have these moments next month, next year?

What was it that Tennyson wrote? “Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.” If I never went with what I desired, the pain may be greater than knowing I’d never have this moment again.

So, I took the risk. “I want you to stay,” I told him. He lowered his body onto mine. His chest and hips pressed against me. He let my arms go but placed them either side of my head, our noses millimetres away. His arms bulged from where he was holding himself up.

“In my world, no one goes near the _īnkav_. No one. You are told from young that encountering one is death. And when one came out of the portal, I…” he trailed off. Zylas was never unsure of himself. Then he opened his mind to me. He replayed the memory of what happened, and all I could feel was fear. It consumed him.

He was afraid because he knew he couldn’t kill one of those things, and because if he died, I would die. I felt his fear of losing me and I felt it encompass my very being. When I magicked that blade and ran to the _īnkav_ , I felt his fear double, triple. He wanted to tell me to run, but I killed it. The memory stopped but his mind was still open. His thoughts still flowed into me. Gone was the fear, and now, amazement. No, it was more than that. Zylas brought me closer and pushed all his awe into my head.

“Not even the strongest of _payashē_ will fight the _īnkav_. I have seen many of them killed by the _īnkav_. But you,” Zylas held my cheeks. “You are more than _payashē_. Stronger, braver. If you came to my world, you would be above all the Dīnen and _payashē_. You would rule over all.” As he spoke, he kept pushing more and more into my head. I was consumed by his thoughts, his words. I was consumed by him. He brushed the tear that escaped my eye.

“Do you hurt, Robin?” he asked as he stroked his thumb across my cheek. “Have I done something wrong?” The confusion and hurt on his face, as well as his fierce speech, had undone me.

“No, I just... Sometimes when humans are overwhelmed with emotion, they cry.” I reached up and clutched his back.

“Is that bad?” Zylas asked.

“Not always. It depends on what the emotion is.” I was surprised I could speak with everything going through me. “Right now, I… I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy before.” Even after all the arguments, all the hurt, somehow Zylas made me feel like the brightest star in the sky.

Zylas smiled and caressed my jaw with his lips. The touch, although soft, sent sparks flying through my bloodstream. “Does this make you happy?” he said as he nibbled on my chin.

“Yes,” I breathed. Would I still think about this moment after he was gone?

“And this?” He felt the bare skin under my tank top.

“Yes.”

“And this?” He kissed me. Only a quick press of his mouth against mine. Instead of answering, I erupted, seizing his head, and brought him down for another, better kiss. He

immediately parted my lips with his tongue, running it across my bottom lip. I felt his teeth press into it, and it felt good. I felt his chest vibrate when he growled, his hot hands gripping my waist tighter. I pulled at his hair whilst he dove his tongue into my mouth. I tasted his essence, a small moan coming out of me.

He broke this kiss but ravaged my neck and collarbone instead. He grabbed the bare skin of my thigh. “I will not force myself on you, like those men,” he said at the base of my throat. “I will not hurt you, ever. You tell me what you want.”

“I’ve, uh, never done anything like this before.” I said. Everything I’d done until now had been instinct and improvisation.

“You have never taken a male to your bed?” He asked, looking up.

“No, I… No one has ever wanted me before.” Zylas looked at me somehow disappointed and elated at the same time. “So am I your first?”

I nodded.

Zylas huffed. “Human males are all _zh’ūltis_.”

“And has a female taken you to her bed before?”

“A long time ago, but she tried to kill me after.”

I ran my hands down the sides of his face, across his shoulder, and stopped at his biceps. “Don’t worry, I won’t try to kill you.”

“Good,” he whispered, licking a line from my neck to my jaw.

“Do you enjoy the taste of my skin?” I asked, remembering when he sucked on my fingers yesterday.

“Your skin is…there is no word in your language. You are so soft, and you smell so sweet. And you taste…” he sucked on my neck instead of answering. I wanted his mouth on all my body.

I wanted him to lick his way down me, until he reached where I needed him the most. My core flooded with heat.

In a moment of bravery, I sat up, Zylas shifting back to let me, and pulled off my tank top, leaving my chest bare. I dropped it on the floor. He eyes were so dark where his pupils had blown up. My nipples peaked from the cool air on them.

Zylas came closer and sat me in his lap. I grabbed his hair again. He muttered something and cupped one breast. He caressed the pad of his thumb across my nipple, and I arched my back at the sensation. Seeming pleased with himself, Zylas placed his mouth on my other nipple, swirling it with his tongue whilst rubbing my back with his free hand. All my thoughts went straight to the sensations at my chest. Surely, he could hear my heart trying to escape from my ribcage? He grazed his teeth on my nipple, and I moaned again, the sensations building the ache in my core.

“Zylas,” I purred. He lifted his head but continued pinching my nipple with his fingers. The hand on my back pulled my closer and I could feel him, right next to my centre.

“Your sounds, your body, your smell…” he trailed off and stopped playing with my nipple. Instead he held my waist, holding me against him. My breasts pressed against bare chest, against his perfect muscles.

“Do you want this, _vayalin_?” he emphasised the this by thrusting his hard-on at me.

“Yes,” I breathed again. I wanted him so much. I wanted him inside me. I wanted to feel his power and what he could do to me. But before that…

“Lie on your back,” I whispered in his ear. He looked surprised but did not protest as he lifted me off him and laid down on the pillows, his arms behind his head. I crawled up the bed and straddled his hips. I looked down, at where I sat and saw his bulge through his shorts. I felt all the blood rush to my face. He chuckled, pleased with himself again.

Taking my eyes away from his clothed cock, I set my eyes on the rest of his body. The lamp on my nightstand bathed his red-toffee body in an orange glow. He was perfect. I grabbed his biceps again and squeezed, feeling the strength in them. I ran my hands down and placed my hands on his pectorals. My pale hands contrasted with the deep colour of this skin. He was beautiful, in body and mind. The fact that he was protecting me when he had no obligation to do so, no matter how many times I put us in danger, made me seem in a new way. I did not care that this whole situation was ludicrous. Our souls were connected.

I stoked my way down his solid abs. I wished I could do this all day. I supposed I could have, whenever we had time between investigating. His chest, and entire body for that matter, was completely hairless. No hairs dusted his body. I made my way further down to his lower stomach, and to the waistband of his shorts.

“ _Vayalin_ ,” he warned me before I went any further. I pouted. He flipped me onto my back, hips pressing into mine, his hands pinning me down again, in an instant. His gaze possessed me. “I want to feel you here first,” the here emphasised by a nudge of his hips onto mine, “before you can play with me.”

He released one of my arms and hooked his fingers in the waistband of my shorts but went no further. He looked at me, as if waiting for permission. I nodded. The silk of my shorts slipped down my thighs as he pulled. They were pulled down to my feet by what I assume was his tail as his hands came to my waist.

I was completely bare before him. And all the confidence I had until now went away as I thought about the _payashē_ he had been with before. How she was probably more beautiful and more powerful than me. Yet Zylas had made it clear that he thought I was on the same level as a _payashē_ , even higher. I was confused, conflicted. How could he care for me? A human.

“You are thinking, _vayalin_ ,” Zylas noticed. “What are you thinking about?”

That I am not worthy of his protection. That he should be care for someone of his calibre.

“ _Vayalin_ ,” he pressed. I felt ridiculous. He wouldn’t have been touching me if he didn’t feel something for me. So, I said: “you better start doing something now before I explode.”

He smiled that wolfish smile. A finger snaked its way to my centre, my warm and wet centre. I tingled with anticipation, waiting for him to do something. He stopped right before he got to where I needed him.

“You tease me with your words and now this?” I said. Zylas was going to be the death of me.

“I want to make this last as long as possible,” he admitted. “So be quiet, _vayalin_.”

Finally, he put one finger on me. I almost finished right there. He slid his finger down until he reached my entrance, circled around once, before stoking back up again. He was despicable. A dirty moan escaped my mouth. He did that again, kept teasing my entrance until he pressed into me. With how wet I was, he pushed in with ease. He kept going further and further whilst I got hotter and hotter. When his finger filled me, he pulled out and slid in again. He set a steady pace with that finger whilst my body coiled tighter and tighter around the sensation. If this were only his finger, what would his cock feel like?

At some point my eyes closed. I opened them to find Zylas’ face above mine. His nose grazed mine. One hand braced himself against the bed whilst the other caressed my insides. The sheer focus on his face was adorable. Behind his shoulder his tail wagged side to side like a dog.

“You like this?” he purred.

“Yes.” The word barely came out.

He plunged another finger in me, continuing with the same rhythm. His thumb brushed against my apex and I fought to keep holding on. He pulled out and sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting me.

He finally, _finally_ , lifted himself up and pulled those undershorts off, leaving him bare. His toffee red cock sprang free, the head even redder. Oh my God. He was so beautiful. He laid down again and I could feel him, the hard warmth, pressing into my thigh.

“Robin,” my name sounded so sexy in his accent. He stroked my cheek, but I rammed his head down onto mine again for a kiss. I devoured him. I parted his lips with my tongue and explored inside. I felt his tongue come alive, tasting me. His canines bit my lower lip and I almost forgot about the fact we were both naked in my bed until I felt his tip at my entrance. I gasped into his mouth.

He looked at me again, like he was waiting for permission. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nodded once. He adjusted himself with a hand and inched himself inside me. The thick, hot length of him filled me up. A low, deep groan vibrated through his chest. My breaths came out in shallow gasps, completely overwhelmed with sensation.

When he reached as far as he could go, he stopped. With his hands bracketing my waist, he held me. We had fought, argued, and gotten into shitty situations. But above all that, we were bonded in a way we could not explain. No magic or _vish_ defined us. I tried to pry into his mind, but at some point, he stopped projecting. Now Zylas was resting his head on my chest, breathing slow, and absorbing my essence.

“Zylas?” I asked.

“Open your mind to me.” He said. The raw emotion on his face took my breath away. There was no need to be shy anymore. We had joined completely. I stopped holding back and let go. I poured all my pride and adoration into my thoughts. I thought about what I felt about him, and his body. His eyes widened when he listened. And then he opened his mind. Every emotion he was feeling rushed into me. He wanted me, needed me. The feel of him inside me was his undoing.

He pulled out and thrust into me. My blood turned to lava. He continued thrusting hard, his grip on my waist tightening. He was holding back. I spoke into our joined mind, don’t hold back.

No, he replied. I will only hurt you. I told him that if it was too much, I’d stop him. I felt his confliction but he complied. He gripped my thighs and really started going at it. Each thrust felt better than the last. Any coherent thoughts stopped, and I let myself drown in the sensations. My body was on fire and my thoughts were bliss.

I dragged my nails down my back and pulled him ever closer, which spurred him on more. At each thrust of his cock, I soared higher. Gone was my mortal body. All I could feel was my burning core, his torturous cock, and our minds blending into one.

I was on the edge of release. I moaned and he growled. I was so close. With one flick of his thumb across my apex, I came. Hard. The sensations in my body and my mind merged into one mass of feeling. I was at melting point. He dragged my orgasm out whilst he kept going, drawing every sensation out of me. Zylas shuddered and bit my shoulder as he came too. We floated back down to reality.

When he stopped thrusting, he collapsed onto me. I squeaked as he crushed me and he shimmied off to the side, resting an arm on my waist. I rolled over to face him. “Hey,” I said. He grunted back, his face mashed against the pillow. I giggled, coming closer. “How are you feeling?” I asked. He spoke back to me in demonic, his husky voice thrilling my core again. I asked him what he meant but he told me to be quiet and pulled me into his arms, my head against his chest. His stroked my hair and whispered “ _vayalin_ ,” until I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first fanfic ever. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
